It's in Her Kiss
by Yellow kiwi
Summary: Sakura and Hinata have realize that admiration isn't the same thing as love. However they found love in one another and are now ready for that next big step. SakuHina Lemon Yuri


**Warning**: Yuri (girlxgirl) Lemon

**It's in her Kiss**

It's not because of Naruto, and it's not because of Sasuke. It's not their fault…I think we all had a revelation. The two guys we admired the most…we still admire their traits and we've found some of those same traits in each other. She had kissed her crush. She expected so much only to have that one kiss feel so wrong. Admiration isn't the same thing as love. That's what me and Hinata found out. She had told me Naruto was flattered once she told him how she felt, they went out on one date, only once. She said when he leaned in to kiss her, her heart was racing. However that excitement drained away after their lips touched. Their bodies didn't fit together, he was flat, and the kiss seemed strained. Hinata didn't know why she wasn't happy about it, and avoided Naruto for weeks.

I myself…after becoming use to Sasuke being gone for so long, I decided to search for something to fill my heart. Yes Sasuke was still my friend and I wanted to bring him back, but I didn't hold anymore hope for us. Something inside me changed. I noticed I felt attracted to Sasuke because of his feminine looks. His smooth skin, and elegant body. It had scared me when I first realized this. I wasn't attracted to Naruto, I never was, and it was because he was too rugged, to manly. I never had a crush on any other boy then Sasuke, and with him gone I had time to find myself.

Hinata and I found each other.

The strength, optimism, and pride that Hinata admired in Naruto, she now admires in me. So shy, so meek: she only wants to be protected. Her lips are soft as they brush against mine, so timidly.

The beauty, intelligence and calm I admired in Sasuke, I now admire in her. I realized I wanted someone who needed me, someone I could protect. I press harder against her shy lips. A gasp escapes from her. She always seems surprised when I push back against her. Not that she minds; she just can't bring herself to be as forceful as I am. I know what she wants, even if she doesn't say it, even if she only hints at it. She can't say it out loud. I break our kiss and smile at her. I already knew she would be blushing, she always does. She's so innocent and pure.

Her small hand reaches up to touch my face before sliding down my neck and over my breast. She keeps her hand there, her blush deepening, but she doesn't pull away. She looks up at me, asking if it's all right that she's touching me there. I take her wrist and guide her hand down my collar and past my bra. Her eyes grow wide, and her face is no longer pink, but a deep red. Her fingers curl around the curve of my soft flesh, and she glides her palm over my chest, before abruptly pulling out her hand. She pulls her hands up to her face, and looks at the ground.

I laugh, "It's all right Hinata. We've been dating for a long time now, it's ok to be curious.

Her big eyes look at me, and she bites her bottom lip in thought. "I know, but…but...I.." She shakes her head.

I pull her towards me and rest her head on my chest. She lets out a little yelp of surprised but soon relaxes against me. She lets out a sigh, fighting away her hormones. I don't want to rush her, though I can tell she's ready, but her embarrassment holds her back. I loosen my hold on her and bring our lips together again. Hinata closes her eyes pressing against my lips softly. She wraps her arms around my neck for comfort, and my tongue runs along her bottom lip. She opens her mouth a little, and I let the tip of my tongue into that small hole, before pulling back out to lick her lips again; silently commanding her to open just a bit wider. She understands the message and opens her mouth a little more. My tongue completely hides itself in her moist mouth. Her own tongue teases mine. She's kissed me like this before, and with repetition she has gotten comfortable with this intimacy. She doesn't feel embarrassed about this sort of kissing anymore.

My fingers move down from cupping her face, to unbuttoning her silky purple blouse. Hinata moans a little before pulling away. I continue to unbutton her shirt looking into her eyes. She starts to help me timidly, starting to unbutton from the bottom. Once our hands meet, we intertwine them, while my free hand pushes her shirt off one of her shoulders.

"Are…are you sure…Sakura? How will this…" She's to anxious to word her question.

"I'm sure, as long as you feel ready. I'll take care of everything, just relax, ok?" She nods and I let go of her tiny little hand so I can pull her shirt off completely. Next I bring my own over my head, so that Hinata won't feel so vulnerable. Her bra is absolutely adorable. It's pink with white lace flowers over it, and a little pink bow in the middle. Her breasts are pushed close together even though the bra isn't a push up. Hinata is all natural and doesn't need extra help from padding to create perfect cleavage. I on the other hand am wearing a simple black bra, with a little bit of lift at the bottom.

Hinata's hand reaches over to me, and pulls me closer, our breast touching. She looks up to me asking for a kiss and a gladly give it to her. My lips trail down her chin to her neck and I gently start to suck on her flesh.

Hinata tilts her head back a little, and lets out a content sigh. My hands reach her back and unhook her bra. I slip her straps off her shoulder and discard her bra to the far corners of my room. I push my dark haired lover down onto the bed. She draws up her arms, a blush already gracing her angelic face.

I smile at her reassuringly and takeoff my own bra, throwing it aside as well. Hinata's light eyes scan over my upper body, and I don't hide from her. She relaxes her arms and I go back to kissing her neck. Her hand touches me caressing my breast and squeezing experimentally. They fit perfectly into her small hands. She runs her fingertip over my nipple and I cant' help but shutter at the feathery touch. I look to find Hinata with a small smile on her face.

I run my tongue across her collarbone, which elicits a soft giggle from the dark haired girl. Traveling down my tongue leaves a path of saliva until I reached my target. I take Hinata's little pink bud into my mouth, twirling my still playful tongue around the soft hill. Hinata mumbles in embarrassment, but the pleasure of my touch only makes her words incoherent. I suck her nipple gently, and my hand slowly starts to message Hinata's chest. She tries to hide her little whimpers and mewls, and covers her mouth with her petite hands.

I sit up and look at Hinata's flushed face. My hand runs down her curvy side until I reach the hem of her pants clinging tightly to her hips. I play with the fabric, only to be shocked out of my thoughts when Hinata's trembling hands run down the front of my body down to my skirt and softly tugs at it. I pull away, and let her slide down my skirt, revealing my black boyshorts with a white bow on the front. I give her a sly little smirk when I see her fingers lingering near my hips as if debating if she should rid me of the last peace of clothing on me. I take her hands and let her help me wiggle out of my boyshorts. Once completely exposed to my lover she gasps, her eyes shamelessly looking at my lower region.

"Yup, natural pink hair." I whisper to her, before tugging off both her pants and panties off in one fluid motion. This surprises Hinata and she tries to curl up and hide, however with me straddling her she doesn't accomplish the task. Now it was my turn to stare, and take in her breath taking form. Every curve was filled out to perfection.

"Beautiful," I whisper out.

"You...you rely…think so?" Hinata questions me her large eyes looking up at me. She needs the complement I just know it. The way her father ignores her and how she always covers up her body in baggy close, hiding her figure away from the world.

"Of course," I tell her sternly before swooping down to capture her lips passionately. I was trying to call up some sort of instinct that would guide me. Our tongues dance with one another, and our skin is pressed together feeling abnormally hot. My hands run down Hinata's thigh hungrily. She lets out a soft whimper of slight fear once my hand was very close to her private area. I pull my lips away from her, bodies still flushed together. I run my finger over a small flap of skin experimentally, and Hinata shutters, spreading her legs a bit wider. I let my body glide down over her, while my hands ran up her thigh spreading her legs even wider.

Small hairs tickle my nose, and my lips felt the wet heat that Hinata was releasing. My tongue flickers over the same spot my finger had.

"Sakura!" She sounder surprised, but I don't stop. Instead I push my tongue into her ever so slightly, and she wiggles away from the touch.

I look up at her. "You don't like it?" I question.

"It...it's… not…" She stutters and her face heats up madly. "I want...I.."

I smile at her, and nod in understanding, though still not sure myself how to perform in any other way then orally. I sit up a little and position myself in the only way I know: missionary.

My hands are on either side of her shoulders. Her legs are still spread and bent up, and I'm between them. She looks up at me with complete trust, and I use my own eyes to promise her that I won't do anything to hurt her.

I roll my hips against here's just to see how it feels. I wasn't expecting much, however when both of us touched it seemed to be at the perfect angle. Hinata moans, and I can't help the soft groan that escapes my lips as well. Hinata spreads her legs even more, giving me more room to maneuver myself and make sure we touch like that again. I push against her again our small protruding knobs usually hidden away between closed lips, brush against one another.

"Sa..ku..ra" Hinata whispers out. Feeling secure that Hinata is enjoying herself, I push against her harder and a little bit more forceful, wanting as much contact as possible. It felt like misty little lick when our genders met. It tickled and teased, and I only rubbed harder against Hinata, hunger for that feeling.

"Uh...nmm" Hinata squeezes her eyes closed and gingerly attempts to meet my thrust. I rub against her again and again, silently letting the pleasure roll over me, while Hinata sings out her own. The friction was great as lips spread further apart. They were being pushed aside with every thrust, making for better access to that little piece of skin that gave us so much pleasure.

It becomes slick and this only seems to aid us in our inexperienced rubbing, causing me to speed up. Hinata doesn't even attempt to keep up with the pace of my hips, as I bring out crotches together. Skin pushing against one another in a way I never though possible, brushing ever so softly. It's impossible for me to really penetrate deep, however this feeling is wild. It's enough and we don't need penetration, we only need this rough friction.

"Uh," Hinata's fingers dig into the fabric of my sheets. I lower myself so that our breasts touch, and continue rolling my hips against her. Her eyes suddenly open and her head tilts back, a long moan explodes out of her followed by the whisper of my name. The wetness that was aiding our movement increases just a little bit, and Hinata's body shutters. I only have to push against her two more times until I feel that same shutter running up my back. I let the waves of pleasure run over me, and I almost don't want to move away from Hinata. It seems magical that I can experience this feeling with her…no assistants needed, no penetration just the beautiful feeling of our skin touching, and rubbing together.

My arms shake as the last wave runs through my spine. I feel Hinata's arms wrap around me, and she pulls me down. I lay on top of her, her breast making a very comfortable cushion. She runs her hands through my hair.

"That…was..." Hinata doesn't finish, and her hand stops stroking me. I look up at her to see the embarrassed look on her flushed face. Sweat clings to her forehead and her breath is still not even. She looks away from me and only holds on tight. I know what she wants to say but her innocent little tongue wont let her.

"It felt great for me too." Hinata looks at me, and lets a smile cross her lips. I pull myself up, our sweaty skin making the movement rather hard, but I reach her lips. We kiss softly, passionately, lovingly.


End file.
